Daffodil
by fenghua
Summary: [KaiHun/Transfic] [BoysLove, MPreg] Daffodil adalah bunga yang melambangkan 'Cinta tak Terbalas' dan 'Awal Kehidupan Baru'. Review akan sangat mempercepat update. :)
1. Prologue

**Daffodil**

Written by **BearLover** AFF { story/view/782234/}

Pair : Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun (KaiHun)

Warning : Boys Love, Mpreg.

.-.

Oh Sehun sedikit menggigil ketika ia merasakan terpaan angin musim dingin ditubuhnya. Ia merapatkan jaket yang melekat tubuhnya dan menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk mencari kehangatan. Hidungnya memerah karena kedinginan dan juga karena tangisannya.

Hari ini adalah hari perceraian mereka

Hari dimana ia akan merelakan cinta pertamanya

Dan juga hari _anniversary_ mereka

Suara mobil yang berhenti disisi jalan membuatnya mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap calon mantan suaminya yang keluar dari mobilnya. Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain begitu pria itu keluar dari mobilnya.

Sehun berusaha membaca mata suaminya itu, berharap menemukan suatu kehangatan seperti dulu namun hasilnya nihil. Yang ia temukan hanyalah tatapan dingin yang menusuk. Ia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa ia menikahi pria tak punya hati sepertinya? Kesunyian diantara mereka berakhir ketika Sehun mulai terbatuk dan memasuki rumahnya, rumah mereka. Dan pria itu mengikutinya masuk kerumah.

Mereka berdua duduk di ruang tamu dan walaupun penghangat ruangan sudah dinyalakan tetap saja ruangan itu terasa begitu dingin dan kosong. Sehun masih menggosokkan kedua telapat tangannya, ia masih merasa kedinginan karena menunggu sang suami untuk datang.

"K-Kau ingin minum? Aku bisa membuatkan teh."

Suaminya hanya mengangguk dan duduk di sofa, meletakan folder yang tadi dibawanya ke meja. Sehun melirik folder yang dibawa suaminya itu dan menggigit bibirnya sebelum pergi ke dapur.

"Ini minumanmu." Sehun memberikan mug berisi teh kepada suaminya dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebrangnya. Meminum sedikit minumannya, ia berdeham sebelum berkata. "Dimana aku harus tanda tangan?"

Suaminya itu mengeluarkan surat perceraian dari folder yang dibawanya dan menunjukkan tempat Sehun dapat membubuhkan tanda tangannya. "Kau akan mendapatkan seperempat harta kekayaanku, villa di Incheon, dan beberapa mobilku."

Sehun menghentikkan gerakannya dan menghela nafas. "Aku tidak membutuhkannya, Jongin." Ia tersenyum lemah, "Mari kita selesaikan ini segera, _okay_?"

Jongin menatapnya sebentar sebelum kembali menyimpan surat keterangan pembagian hartanya. Sehun kemudian melanjutkan menandatangi surat perceraian itu. Hatinya berat, ia sungguh tidak ingin terjadi. Setiap detikkan jam meningkatkan detak jantungnya dan ia hanya ingin menangis.

Sehun sudah selesai menandatangi surat perceraian mereka.

Mereka akhirnya secara resmi bercerai.

Ia meletakan bolpoinnya dan menyandar pada sofa, mengernyit karena perasaan tak enak yang seakan mencekik lehernya, dan jantungnya sakit. Jongin bangkit dan bersiap untuk pergi dengan Sehun yang masih menatapnya dengan perasaan sedih.

 _Tidak, kumohon jangan pergi! Kumohon berbaliklah... Aku mencintaimu, Jongin. Kumohon, kembalilah._

Jongin menghentikkan langkahnya ketika Sehun menarik mantelnya. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Sehun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan putus asa. "Kumohon, biarkan aku melakukan ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Sehun berjinjit dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jongin, dengan lembut ia mempertemukan bibir mereka. Jongin berdiri tak bergerak, aroma shampoo Sehun memenuhi indra penciumannya. "Kau tahu, kau itu sempurna." Ia mendengar bisikan Sehun sembari merasakan tangan Sehun meraba alis, hidung, dan bibirnya.

Sehun perlahan melepaskannya dan mundur beberapa langkah. Jongin berbalik pergi dan wajah Sehun yang terluka adalah hal terakhir yang ia liha.

Sehun memandang punggung Jongin yang perlahan menghilang dibalik pintu rumahnya, pria yang ia cintai meninggalkannya, air mata yang membendung tidak kunjung tumpah mungkin karena ia terlalu banyak menangis. Mungkin juga ia ingin menguatkan dirinya, dan mungkin juga karena cintanya pada Jongin untuk tidak menunjukkan seberapa sakit dan kecewanya dirinya.

Malam di musim salju yang begitu dingin mengingatkan Sehun akan kenangan buruk yang ingin sekali ia lupakan. Kenangan yang ingin sekali ia buang jauh-jauh. Tapi jauh didalam hatinya, ia tahu ia tidak dapat melakukannya. Ia tidak memiliki cukup kekuatan karena...

Ia sudah terlalu jatuh cinta pada Jongin.

.-.

Tada... Terima kasih atas respon positifnya. :D Kuharap kalian tidak bosan review ya. :D Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

**Daffodil**

Written by **BearLover** AFF { story/view/782234/}

Pair : Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun (KaiHun)

Warning : Boys Love, Mpreg.

.-.

"Sehun?"

Oh Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya dan ia menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap temannya yang memanggilnya. "Uh, ya?"

Pria berambut coklat didepannya hanya menghela nafas berat, "Kenapa kamu akhir-akhir ini melamun?"

Sehun menatap padanya – merasa bersalah. "Maafkan aku Baek, aku hanya capek."

" _Nevermind_ " Byun Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seperti yang sudah kukatakan tadi, apakah kamu siap senin ini?"

"Yeah... Mungkin."

"Mungkin?" Baekhyun mengulangi ucapan Sehun dan menatapnya aneh. "Aku merasa hawa panas musim panas ini sudah mempengaruhimu. Biasanya kau akan memberikanku jawaban pasti ya atau tidak, jadi apa? Aku merasa kamu bukan dirimu sendiri akhir-akhir ini, Hun. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Sehun menghela nafas sebelum meminum tehnya. Ia memperhatikan cafetaria dan sekali lagi melamun. Memang, sesuatu sedang mengusik pikirannya sejak atasannya bilang bahwa perusahaan mereka harus berhasil mendapatkan sponsor dari _Kim's Corporation_.

Yep, perusahaan mantan suaminya.

Tepat sekali ketika ia ingin melupakan kenangannya berita ini muncul dan menghancurkan segalanya. Mendapatkan _sponsorship_ ini tandanya mereka akan sering bertemu untuk membicarakan rencana mereka kedepannya. Oh ya, jangan lupa jika ia – Oh Sehun adalah direktur eksekutif yang akan sering bertemu dengan CEO _Kim's Corporation_ untuk mendiskusikan rencana mereka.

Kenapa takdir suka sekali mempermainkan hidupnya?

"Sehun ke dunia? Sehun ke dunia?" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya didepan Sehun, mencoba menyadarkannya dari lamunanya. "Lihat, kau melamun lagi!"

"Uh, maaf."

" _Seriously, what's wrong_ , Sehun?"

" _Nothing,_ aku hanya-" Sehun terhenti, tidak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku rasa... Aku hanya tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu."

"Kamu gugup?" Tambah Baekhyun, memutar mataya. "Itu normal, kau tahu? Maksudku kita selangkah lagi mendapatkan _sponsorship_ itu dan itu semua bergantung pada keahlian berbicaramu!"

Pria yang lebih muda itu hanya menghela nafas dan mengangguk walaupun bukan itulah yang ia maksud.

.-.

Pertemuan mereka akan berlangsung setelah jam makan siang dan Sehun semakin gugup untuk bertemu dengan mantan suaminya. Ia berhenti tepat didepan gedung _Kim's Corporation_ dan menghela nafas, mengepalkan tangannya. "Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, Oh Sehun."

Setelahnya ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki bangunan itu dan menuju meja resepsionis. "Selamat siang, tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya wanita dibalik meja itu, wanita itu menggunakan pakaian ketat dan juga _make-up_ yang tebal. Ia berbicara dengan menggoda yang nyaris membuatnya berjengit ngeri, jika saja wanita ini tahu ia tidak menyukai 'bangsanya'.

"Ya, saya adalah perwakilan dari SME dan saya memiliki janji dengan CEO Kim." Sehun menjawabnya secara profesional. Wanita resepsionis itu melihat _post note_ dan mengatakan padanya jika CEO Kim telah menantinya di ruangannya.

Walaupun ia pernah menikahi pemilik bangunan ini ia sama sekali tidak pernah mengunjungi kantornya dan ia sedikit menyesali faktar bahwa sebagian pegawai yang bekerja di perusahaan ini memakai pakian yang ketat. _Dasar brengsek_.

Pintu lift terbuka dan Sehun mengatakan janjinya dengan CEO Kim pada sekretarisnya yang sedang memperhatikannya. Sekretaris itu lalu membuka pintu untuk Sehun dan ia langsung disambut oleh wajah yang telah lama tidak dijumpainya.

"Tuan Kim, perwakilan dari SME telah datang." Kata sekretaris itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka.

CEO Kim menengadahkan kepalanya dari berkas yang dibacanya dan matanya sedikit terbelalak terkejut. "Oh Sehun."

"Kim Jongin, senang bertemu anda kembali."

Pria _tan_ itu nampak tidak dapat berkata apapun sebelum ia berdeham dan bangkit dari kursinya. Ia mengarahkan Sehun untuk duduk di sofa dan ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa lainnya dengan meja yang memisahkan mereka. "Saya tidak menyangka akan bertemu anda dalam situasi ini." Ia menyeringai, seringaian yang sama yang membuat jantung Sehun berdetar kencang dulu, ya itu dulu dan sekarang tidak lagi.

"Saya juga." Jawabnya singkat. Setelahnya kesunyian melanda mereka dan mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain dengan perasaan dan emosi berbeda.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat anda kemari?" Tanya Jongin, memecahkan kesunyian itu.

Sehun tersadar dan ia berdeham. "Anda tahu mengapa saya kemari, tuan Kim. Saya membicarakan mengenai _sponsorship_ itu."

"Ah, tapi berbicara dengan saya seperti ini tidak akan membantu anda mendapatkan _sponshorship_ itu, Oh Sehun." Balas Jongin.

"Tentu saja saya tahu itu." Dengus Sehun. "Pertama saya akan mulai dengan membicarakan iklan dan biayanya..."

.-.

5 jam sudah berlalu dan Sehun merasa lehernya akan patah. Bernegosiasi dengan Jongin bukanlah hal mudah melainkan rasanya seperti berjalan di neraka. Mereka berdua sama-sama keras kepada dan menginginkan yang terbaik bagi mereka sendiri. Akhirnya selama 5 jam itu mereka berdua mencapai kesepakatan yang menguntungkan bagi kedua belah pihak.

Sehun meminum kopi ke empatnya dan melirik Jongin. Ia sudah melepaskan blazer dan duduk santai disofanya, Sehun menyadari jika Jongin tetap semenarik dulu. Tapi wajahnya yang menarik itu juga di ikuti tingkah laku yang... Yeah, brengsek.

Pemuda yang lebih muda itu membereskan berkasnya dan bangkit berdiri. Jongin ikut bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya, " Senang bertemu dengan anda lagi, Oh Sehun."

Sehun memandang sejenak tangan yang terulur itu sebelum dengan ragu-ragu menjabatnya. "Senang bertemu dengan anda juga. Saya harap kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi kedepannya." Dengan itu Sehun pergi meninggalkan Jongin dan juga bangunan itu.

Sehun merasa lelah baik secara mental maupun fisik, banyak hal terjadi selama negosiasi itu berlangsung dan ia sangat ingin mencekik mantan kekasihnya. Sehun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta pada pria brengsek itu tapi ia memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan pemikirannya dan fokus menyetir.

.-.

"Hi Sehun." Sambut Yixing dengan tersenyum. "Hari yang melelahkan?"

Sehun mengangguk lelah namun tetap membalas senyumannya. "Dimana Jungkook?"

Belum sempat Yixing menjawab, seorang anak laki-laki berumur dua tahun berjalan tertatih kearahnya dan memeluk kakinya. Ia mengangkat anaknya dan memeluknya. "Apakah kamu berlaku baik kepada paman Yixing?"

Bocah laki-laki itu membalasnya dengan celotehan bayinya dan tersenyum, membuat dua orang dewasa disekitarnya tertawa. "Terima kasih banyak untuk menjaganya, hyung. Aku sangat menghargainya."

"Oh, tidak apa." Balas Yixing santai. "Aku tidak ada kerjaan lain selain membersihkan rumah dan memasak, lagipula Suho melarangku untuk bekerja."

Sehun tertawa kecil sebelum mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada temannya. Ia meletakan Jungkook di kursi bayi di jok belakang dan mencium pipi gembil anaknya. Ia mengelus pipi Jungkook dan tersenyum sedih. Kenapa ia bisa begitu mirip dengan Jongin? Tapi Jongin tidak perlu tahu akan hal ini.

.-.

Maaf jika sebagian dari kalian merasa ini pendek banget, tapi aku updatenya sesuai dengan chapter aslinya. Dan memang cerita ini belum tamat di AFF karena authornya, **BearLover** baru saja kembali dari hiatusnya.


	3. Chapter 2

**Daffodil**

Written by **BearLover** AFF { story/view/782234/}

Pair : Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun (KaiHun)

Warning : Boys Love, Mpreg.

.-.

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia merasakan seseorang melompat dikasurnya. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya, ia masih tetap menutup matanya. Beberapa detik berlalu dan loncatan dikasurnya semakin ganas sampai akhirnya tubuh kecil mendarat diatas tubuhnya.

Sehun mencoba menahantawanya ketika anaknya frustasi dan mulai mencubit pipinya, berusaha membangunkannya. "Paaapaaaa!" Kali ini Jungkook mencubit hidung Sehun tapi tetap saja Sehun tidak bangun dan hal itu makin membuatnya jengkel. "Beri aku ciuman dulu." Jawab Sehun lembut, masih memejamkan matanya.

Jungkook menggembungkan pipinya dan mengecup pipi ayahnya tiga kali. "Thudah cukup?"

Sehun akhirnya membuka matanya dan tertawa kecil, "Yep, sudah cukup Jungkookie."

"Kookie ingin makan," ia merengut. "Thekarang."

Sehun bangkit dan meregangkan tubuhnya sembari memutar matanya mendengar perintah bayi kecilnya. "Ya, ya, makanan akan segera siap, tuan."

"Papa gendong Kookie."

"Baik yang mulia." Ia menggendong anaknya dan sedikit merengut. "Kamu harus mengurangi makananmu, kau tahu? Kau tambah gendut, dan pipimu ini pipi apa pipi? Kok seperti pipi tupai." Dan Sehun mendapat hadiah tamparan dimulut dari anaknya dan dengusan.

.-.

Ding Dong

Terdengar suara derap langkah kaki sebelum pintu itu terbuka. "Pagi Sehun!" Yixing menyapanya ceria dan melambai pada Jungkook. "Dan pagi juga Jungkook."

Jungkook membungkuk kecil "Pagi paman Yicing..."

"Okay, papa akan pergi bekerja dulu ya. Jangan nakal, okay?" Sehun berjongkok, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Jungkook dan mengecup kedua pipinya.

"Kookie celalu baik." Dengusnya.

"Iya iya, kamu memang selalu baik." Sehun mengusap kepala anaknya dan memberikan kecupan terakhir sebelum pamit kepada Yixing.

.-.

Sehun berjalan menuju perusahaannya dan menyapa teman-teman yang ia temui. Ia menekan tombol lift dan ketika pintu lift terbuka ia berpapasan dengan Kris, teman yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai. "Kris!"

"Sehun! Lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Kris ganti.

"Kupikir kamu akan kembali beberapa bulan lagi?"

"Aku berencana untuk memberimu kejutan tapi sepertinya kamu datang lebih awal dari biasanya." Jawab Kris sambil tersenyum lebar. "Jadi... Kejutan?!"

Sehun mendengus tapi akhirnya ia juga tersenyum. "Sedikit terlambat, benar?"

"Aku tahu." Balas Kris sambil mengelus leher belakangnya. "Hei, maukan makan siang bersamaku nanti? Sudah lama kita tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama."

"Baiklah, ide yang bagus."

Pintu elevator itu terbuka dan mereka segera berjalan menuju tujuan mereka. Kantor sudah begitu kacau walau dipagi hari. Sebenarnya tidak ada kata istirahat di industri fashion. Beberapa pekerja yang memperhatikan mereka menyadari jika Kris sudah kembali dan menyapanya sebelum kembali bekerja.

"Kulihat tidak ada yang banyak berubah disini. Yang lain juga terlihat sama seperti baru bangkit dari kematian, dan... ini hanya aku saja atau aroma disini sangat bau?" Kris mengerutkan hidungnya.

"Itu tikus. Aku masih tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa tikus itu ada disni. Mereka meninggalkan kotoran mereka dimanapun dan Jessica dari bagian kreatifitas sudah meminum kopi yang terkena _poop_ tikus-tikus itu."

Pria yang lebih tinggi itu menunjukkan wajah nyaris muntahnya. "Kasihan sekali dia, aku akan memastikan untuk pakai tutup untuk kopiku."

"Lakukan itu... Demi kebaikanmu sendiri." Balas Sehun, tersenyum sebelum mengisi cangkir kopinya.

.-.

Menjadi _Fashion Coordinator_ dan _Fashion Director_ memang tidak dapat Sehun duga ketika ia lulus dari kuliahnya. Ini terjadi ketika _Fashion Sales Representative_ menemukannya saat ia bekerja di kedai kopi dan menawarinya untuk menjadi model. Ia sangat membutuhkan uang kala itu untuk membayar uang sewa apartemennya dan segera menerima tawaran itu walaupun terkesan aneh. (Chanyeol, yang sekarang menjadi temannya, adalah pria yang merekrutnya dan metodenya mencari model memang sudah aneh sejak dulu.)

Ketika ia menerima gaji dari modellingnya ia nyaris membenturkan kepalanya di depan KFC. Kenapa? Karena baru kali ini ia memegang uang 15 juta dan uang itu bisa membayar lebih dari sekedar uang sewanya. Satu hal menuntunnya ke hal lainnya ketika mereka mengetahui Sehun adalah lulusan S1 bisnis dan disinilah dia berada, duduk di ruangan yang terlalu besar untuknya dan mengetik seperti orang gila didepan komputernya karena tidak boleh ada yang telat di dunia fashion.

Menyandar di kursinya, Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan dokumen yang menantinya. Ia semakin sibuk dengan rencana-renaca untuk musim panans mendatang yang baru di setujui dua hari yang lalu, ketika ia menemui Kim Jongin.

Pemikiran Sehun kembali menuju Jongi dan pertemuan mereka. Ia berdecak kesal ketika mengingat bagaimana pegawai disana berpakaian, sangat ketat. Ada rasa nyeri didadanya ketika ia mengingat Jongin berciuman dengan wanita cantik di ruang tamu mereka. Tidak heran jika Jongin berselingkuh dengan wanita itu, dia cantik, seorang wanita, dan tubuhnya sungguh seksi sedangkan Sehun tidak memilikinya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu semua sudah berlalu, sekarang ia harus fokus pada masa depannya dengan Jungkook.

Ya, demi Jungkook.

.-.

"Jadi, kudengar kamu mendapatkan _sponsorship_ dari Kim Corp?" Tanya Kris, mengunyah burgernya. Mereka sedang maakan siang di restoran cepat saji yang berada tidak jauh dari kantur mereka. Sehun menatap ke piringnya, itu topik yang ingin sekali ia hindari.

"Yep, dan itu lumayan sulit."

"Aku juga dengar itu berlangsung selama 5 jam? Aku tidak pernah melakukan negosiasi selama itu. Tidakkah kamu merasa sesak membicarakan keuntungan yang mereka dapatkan dan mereka masih minta lebih?"

Sehun terkekeh sembari meminum jusnya. "Ada alasan kenapa aku yang terbaik, kan?"

"Okay, berhenti sombong." Balas Kris memutar matanya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan China?"

"Indah dan sibuk. Pekerjaan disana sungguh repot tapi lebih baik daripada cabang kita yang di Korea ini. Ketika aku frustasi atau marah pada pekerja disana, aku mengatai mereka dengan bahasa Korea."

"Astaga, kamu yang terburuk, Kris." Tawa Sehun sambil melempar kentang kearahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan si monster kecil?"

"Jungkook? Ia baik-baik saja. Ia banyak makan dan makin gendut sekarang. Aku mungkin sudah ga bisa menggendongnya lagi, apalagi aku juga tambah tua."

Sehun sangat menghargai perhatian yang Kris berikan pada Jungkook, dan juga Kris selalu bersamanya selama masa kehamilannya. Saat itu adalah saat tersurah dalam hidupnya, ia depresi selesai Jongin menceraikannya tapi Jungkook yang dikandungnya saat itu memotivasi dirinya, memotivasinya untuk tetap hidup dan _mempertahankannya_.

Kris berada disana ketika ia dan Jongin bercerai bahkan saat ia melahirkan. Ia ada disana ketika Jungkook mulai belajar berjalan, walaupun lewat Skype tapi ia masih ada disana bersamanya. Ia disana saat ualng tahun pertama Jungkook. Ia selalu ada untuk Sehun.

Tapi Sehun tidak buta. Ia tahu Kris memiliki rasa padanya, rasa lebih dari sekedar teman. Kris adalah pria yang baik; pria yang mau bertanggung jawab untuk seseorang yang ia cintai. Hal itu membuat Sehun merasa tidak enak karena ia hanya menganggap Kris sebagai kakaknya. "Terima kasih karena selalu ada untukku." Ia tersenyum lemah.

"Dan aku akan selalu ada walaupun kamu tidak membutuhkanku." Pria China itu meletakan tangannya di atas tangan Sehun dan menatapnya serius. Matanya menunjukkan berbagai emosi yang Sehun mengerti. Ia sudah melihatnya lebih dari 5 tahun. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tersakiti lagi."

Perasaan bersalahnya semakin membesar.

.-.

"Kita berkumpul disini untuk mendiskusikan proyek musim panas kita yang baru saja disetujui dua hari yang lalu." Taeyeon dari _Creative Department_ menjelaskan. Suaranya menggema keras di ruang rapat itu. "Kita sudah mengantongi semua ijin dan memutuskan nama proyek kita kali ini adalah _Summer Wonders._ "

"Kami punya tiga tema berbeda." Jessica menunjukkan di PowerPointnya mengenai tema yang akan mereka usung. Sehun memperhatikan _slide_ itu dengan seksama.

"Ini baru sketsanya saja dan seperti biasa kami akan mengembangkannya untuk menjadi produk akhir." Tambah Jessica.

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku tidak terlalu mengerti mengenai fashion wanita tapi aku mempercayai kalian untuk memenuhi ekspektasi para klien. Tapi, dress terakhir itu nyaris sama dengan model rival kita, jadi kenapa tidak kalian mengubahnya dan membuatnya lebih unik?"

Jessica mengangguk dan ia, juga para anggota departemennya yang ada di ruang rapat segera mencatat sara Sehun. "Bagaimana dengan lokasi _fashion show_ kita?" Tanya Sehun.

"Para atasan ingin kita melakukan _show_ di luar Seoul dan Korea." Jawab Heechul, mengetukkan jarinya di meja. "Mereka bilang kita harus menggunakan _sponsorship_ kita dengan baik."

Sehun menyeringai mendengar perkataan Heechul, memikirkan ekspresi Jongin ketika uangnya tersedot untuk hal ini. "Mereka benar, kita harus menggunakan _sponsorship_ kita dengan baik."

"Kalau begitu, lokasinya berada di Jepang dan China." Kata Heechul. "Ah, aku nyaris lupa. Mereka ingin kamu juga hadir disetiap _fashion show_ dan katanya CEO Kim akan ikut hadir. Jadi kita harus berusaha keras menujukkan yang terbaik supaya dia tidak berpikir kita hanya menghabiskan uangnya."

Sehun membeku dikursinya dan otaknya berteriak "TIDAK. TIDAK. TIDAK!" Itu diluar ekspektasi. Ia tidak ingin bertemu mantan suaminya lagi. Tapi ia tetap menjaga ketenangan wajahnya dan berkata, "Okay, mari kita proses proyek ini."

Sehun hanya berharap agar tidak ada hal buruk terjadi saat perjalanannya.

.-.

Masih belum ada KaiHun moment disini. :)

Oh ya, aku ga berhak untuk mengganti nama apapun disini karena penulisnya **BearLover** juga membaca translate ini, ia bilang membaca review kalian memotivasinya untuk terus update. Dan tolong, jangan minta chapter yang panjang ya karena aku sudah menggabungkan 2 chapter jadi 1 chapter. :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Daffodil**

Written by **BearLover** AFF { story/view/782234/}

Pair : Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun (KaiHun)

Warning : Boys Love, Mpreg.

.

.

.

"Yixing-hyung, apa kamu beneran ga bisa jagain Jungkook?" Tanya Sehun untuk kelima kalinya.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah." Balas Yixing. "Suho mengajakku ke Jeju untuk menemaninya mengurui proyeknya. Kami juga jarangn menghabiskan waktu bersama, ku mau sekali membantumu sungguh tapi tidak bisa."

Pria pirang itu menghela nafas dan bahunya menurun. Ia selalu meminta tolong pada Yixing untuk menjaga bayinya tanpa bayaran atau imbalan setidaknya ia bisa memberikan waktu berdua bagi Yixing dan Suho.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti membantuku hyung, tapi masalah ini semakin rumit." Sehun menyadarkan punggungnya disofa ruang tamu Yixing. Jungkook sedang menonton TV bersama Suho dan Suho mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook dari TV tapi tidak ada hasil. "Aku tahu untuk membawanya dekat-dekat dengan _pria itu_. Bagaimana jika ia tahu?"

"Ia tidak akan tahu. Selama kamu biasa-biasa saja ia tidak akan berpikir yang aneh-aneh."

"Jika ia tahu, ia pasti akan berusaha merebut Jungkook dariku." Jelas Sehun; takut dan khawatir tentang anaknya. "Ia punya uang, ia bisa menyewa pengacara handal dan tidak ada yang tahu jika ia menyuap hakim!"

"Jangan panik, Sehun-ah," Yixing meletakan tangannya pada tangan Sehun. "Ia tidak akan melakukannya. Kamu dan Jungkook akan baik-baik saja. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, aku selalu mendukungku. Aku akan selalu ada disisimu, Sehun."

"Kau benar, hyung... Dan terima kasih karena telah bersamaku selama ini." Sehun memberikan Yixing senyuman, senyuman yang bahkan tidak mencapai matanya.

.-.

"Kookie, apa ada mainan yang ingin kau bawa?" Teriak Sehun sembari memasukkan pakaian keadalam kopernya dan mainan anaknya di ranselnya. Bayi dua tahun itu berjalan tertatih kearahnya dan memberikannya mainan keretanya.

Sehun menatap anaknya dan menggigit bibirnya khawatir. Jungkook sedang memeluk boneka T-Rexnya yang ironisnya ia beri nama Rex dan ia nampak bersemangat. Kekhawatirannya mengenai mereka yang akan berpapasan dengan mantan suaminya semakin kuat. Jongin bisa melakukan apapun padanya; ia memiliki uang, kekuatan, dan juga banyak _jaringan_.

Satu-satunya alasan yang bisa ia pikirkan jika Jongin ingin mengambil anaknya darinya adalah karena Jongin butuh penerus, seseorang untuk mensukseskan keturunannya. Mungkin itu baik bagi Jungkook karena segala kebutuhannya akan terpenuhi, tetapi tingkah Jongin yang dingin dan tidak memiliki hati membuat Sehun berpikir dua kali.

Jika Jungkook tinggal dengan ayahnya, hidupnya akan mudah ia tidak perlu bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, tapi ia juga bisa menjalani hidup tanpa kasih. Ia akan selalu meminta perhatian pada ayahnya yang dingin dan itu akan membuatnya hatinya menjadi dingin. Sehun tidak ingin anaknya hidup seperti itu, anaknya terlalu berharga untuknya.

"Papa?" Bayi itu menarik celananya, menghancurkan rantai pikirannya. Ia mendongak dan menatap ayahnya dengan polos. Sehun membungkuk dan menggendongnya, memeluknya erat dengan Rex di antara mereka dan ia mengecup pipinya. "Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, Jungkook sangat berharga untuk papa, kamu tahu itu?"

"Apa itu... Be-behagar?"

Sehun terkekeh dan menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung anaknya. "Berharga," koreksinya. "Itu artinya sangat penting." Jungkook mengangguk paham, ia senang dapat mempelajari kata baru untuk kamus katanya.

Ia menggenggam tangan Jungkook ketika mereka menuju taxi yang akan membawa mereka kebandara, ia tidak rela untuk pergi dan kekhawatiran jika Jongin mengetahui mereka- tidak, _anaknya_ akan tumbuh. Ia hanya melepaskan genggaman Jungkook ketika dirinya menuju loket untuk menunjukkan tiket dan passport mereka.

Pasangan ayah-anak itu duduk di ruang tunggu dan Sehun mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk mengabaikan tatapan penumpang lainnya yang dilayangkan padanya. Ini memang sering terjadi saat mereka pergi ke tempat umum. Anaknya sangat imut dan ia sendiri juga tampan (bukan bermaksud sombong, tapi rekan kerjanya sering memujinya.) Jadi tidak heran jika orang-orang banyak yang terpesona karena ketampanan mereka dan juga aura yang tidak terlalu bersahabat sebelum mereka mulai berpikir kenapa ia memiliki anak tanpa seorang istri- atau pada kasusnya, seorang suami.

Di lingkungan tempat ia tinggal dulu penuh dengan kritikan, mulai dari pakaian yang ia pakai hingga caranya mengasuh anak seorang diri. Para orang tua juga sering melihatnya dan anaknya dengan tatapan tidak suka dan menggelengkan kepala mereka, mengkritiknya tanpa mengetahui apapun tentang dirinya. Sehun biasanya mengabaikan mereka tapi tidak jarang juga ia merasa kecewa dan sedih karena _seriously_ ia juga manusia. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri setelah Jungkook lahir bahwa ia akan selalu tegar dan menunjukkan sosok yang kuat didepan anaknya.

 _Penumpang penerbangan KR1234 silahkan menuju Gate 5. Terima kasih._

"Ayo." Sehun membantu Jungkook untuk turun dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju gerbang yang ditetapkan tadi. Mereka memasuki pesawat dan bayi kecil itu duduk dengan tatapan kagum. Sehun terkekeh melihat ekspresi lucu anaknya ketika menaiki pesawat untuk pertama kalinya. Ini bukanlah kali pertama Sehun pergi keluar negri, ia biasanya menitipkan Jungkook pada Yixing. Rasa bersalah kembali meliputi dirinya ketika ia ingat ia selalu menyusahkan Yixing walaupun mereka baru berkenalan setelah perceraiannya. Ia terlalu bergantung pada Yixing. Sehun membuat catatan untuk dirinya sendiri agar tidak lupa membelika Yixing oleh-oleh mahal nanti.

"Permisi, tuan. Anda ingin cemilan?" Seorang pramugari bertanya sembari menunjukkan kereta dorongnya.

"Kamu ingin sesuatu, Kookie?" Tanya Sehun pada anaknya.

Bayi itu memajukan bibirnya dan memperhatikan kereta itu sebelum memilih M&M, kentang goreng dan roti kare. Sehun meringis sembari mengeluarkan uangnya, "Tidak heran kamu bisa segendut ini, kamu makan aja banyak gini. Jika suatu saat nanti kita miskin, itu semua salahmu."

Dan ia dibalas dengan pukulan diperut dan diabaikan juga selama 10 menit.

.-.

Sehun meregangkan tangannya dan juga merelakskan lehernya yang kaku ketika mereka sampai di bandara Jepang. Ia memanggil taxi dan segera memasuki taxi itu bersama Jungkook, ia baru ingat jika ia harus menyelesaikan beberapa berkas sebelum rapat besok. "Kookie, berjanji pada papa untuk tetap diam ya? Selalu dekat papa juga setiap kita pergi, oke?"

Bayi kecil itu mengangguk, "Okay, papa."

"Dan jangan pernah bicara dengan orang asing atau pergi sendiri tanpa papa karena kita berada di tempat asi- tempat baru dan berbeda." Sehun mencoba menjelaskan keadaan mereka pada anaknya dengan bahasa yang sederhana.

"Orang jahat?"

"Yep, orang jahat." Senyum Sehun dan menepuk kepala Jungkook. "Selama kita disini, kamu bisa membeli oleh-oleh untuk temanmu dan juga paman Yixing dan paman Suho."

"Oreh-oler?" Jungkook memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Itu maksudnya hadiah yang kamu beli dari negara lain untuk orang yang kamu sayangi."

Bayi itu nampak terkagum mendengar penjelasan ayahnya dan mengerjakan otaknya untuk mengingat kata baru ini. Sehun yang menatap wajah anaknya yang serius menatapnya dengan kagum dan mengusap rambutnya lagi.

Perjalanan menuju hotel mereka di Tokyo lebih lama dari yang sudah ia perkirakan dan ketika mereka sampai hari sudah menjelang malam. Sehun mengambil kopernya dan terkejut melihat Jungkook yang langsung menempel pada kakinya. Khawatir jika Jungkook merasa takut dengan lingkungan barunya, ia menjongkokkan tubuhnya. "Ada apa, Kookie? Apa Kookie takut?"

"Papa bilang harus dekat papa." Jungkook mencebikkan bibirnya. "Seperti lem."

Sehun memutar bola matanya dan tertawa. Ia berdiri dan tangannya berada di bahu Jungkook yang melekat padanya. "Yep, kita harus dekat seperti di lem."

Jungkook tertawa kecil, tawa yang berbunyi seperti bel di telinganya; sangat merdu dan polos. Mereka masuk ke hotel dan Sehun segera pergi menuju resepsionis. " _Saya sudah memesan kamar atas nama Oh Sehun_." Ia berkata dalam bahasa Jepang dengan fasih. Memiliki kakek dan nenek yang berasa dari Jepang dan mempelajari bahasa Jepang dari kecil sangat membantunya.

" _Kamar atas nama Oh Sehun ada di lantai 5 dengan nomor kamar 365. Apa anda menginginkan pelayanan lainnya, tuan?"_

" _Tidak, terima kasih."_

Sehun menerima kartu kamarnya dan meletakannya pada kantungnya ketika ia melihat siluet seseorang yang sangat ia hindari. Otak Sehun bekerja cepat, otaknya sudah memperingatinya dan ia berusaha memikirkan cara untuk melindungi Jungkook.

"K-Kookie, ayo kita ke kamar." Ia menggenggam erat tangan anaknya dan berjalan cepat menuju lift, berhati-hati untuk tidak berpapasan atau menarik perhatian Jongin yang sedang berjalan menuju lift.

Sehun menekan tombol lift berkali-kali dan ketika pintu lift terbuka, ia segera memasukinya dengan cepat. Tangannya dengan bergetar terangkat dan ia menggesekkan kartunya didepan ruangannya, menutup pintu itu secepat mungkin. Apa Jongin melihatnya? Lebih penting lagi, apa Jongin melihat Jungkook?

Sehun menghela nafas panjang dan tubuhnya yang mulanya menempel dipintu merosot. Jungkook menatap ayahnya bingung sebelum ikut duduk disebelahnya. "Papa capek?"

"Mhmm..." Ia tersenyum lembut dan memeluk anaknya.

"Kookie akan membagi susu Kookie dengan papa, oke?" Tanya Jungkook polos.

Ia tertawa dan memeluk erat anaknya. "Terima kasih karena mau membagi susumu dengan papa Kookie, tapi papa pikir papa terlalu besar untuk itu." Kesenangannya terhenti ketika ia tiba-tiba teringat Jongin yang berada di lantai 1 tadi. Dari semua hotel yang ada, kenapa ia juga memilih hotel ini?

Sehun menggertakkan giginya, ia frustasi dan ia semakin memeluk anaknya. Cepat atau lambat Jongin akan tahu tentang Jungkook terlebih ia tidak bisa meninggalkan anak berumur dua tahun sendirian di kamar hotel. Apa yang harus ia katakan ketika Jongin bertanya siapa ayah Jungkook? Ia harus memikirkan kebohongan lain untuk melindungi bayinya.

.-.

Maaf lama update... :) Enjoy


	5. Chapter 4

**Daffodil**

Written by **BearLover** AFF { story/view/782234/}

Pair : Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun (KaiHun)

Warning : Boys Love, Mpreg.

.-.

Oh Sehun sedang berbaring dikasur hotelnya, ia masih terjaga. Ia sudah mencoba memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menyamankan dirinya di kasurnya tapi kembali bangun sejam kemudian. Ia sudah lupa berapa kali ia terbangun. Ia melirik Jungkook yang tertidur nyenyak dengan memeluk Rexnya, Sehun menghela nafas lelah sebelum bangkit dan memutuskan untuk mereview laporan dan berkas untuk rapat hari ini. Memutuskan jika bekerja akan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari masalah dan pemikian akan Jongin.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di bantal, ia membawa semua berkasnya dikasurnya, dan membaca cepat laporan-laporan itu. Tidak lama ia larut dalam pekerjaannya, pemikiran akan Jongin seakan menghilang dan tergantikan oleh strategi bisnisnya.

.

.-.

.

Jungkook sedang bermain dengan Rex dikasurnya, ia masih merasa malas untuk bangun. Sehun terkekeh pelan ketika ia mengingat kebiasaannya saat kecil juga seperti Jungkook. Ia melirik jam di handphonenya dan memutuskan kalau sekarang waktunya mandi. Dengan rapi ia meletakan dokumen-dokumen itu di folder, ia segera bangkit dan meregangkan tubuhnya. "Kookie, ayo mandi bareng papa."

Anak laki-laki itu menatap papanya sebelum merentangkan tangannya, sebagai gestur ingin digendong. Sehun memutar matanya dan menggendong anaknya menuju kekamar mandi. "Serius, sayang. Kamu harus mengurangi berat badanmu. Papa tidak muda lagi dan punggung papa semakin lemah."

Jungkook mencubitnya.

"Aww!" Teriaknya, refleks. "Kita juga harus mengontrol amarahmu, oke."

Sehun menurunkan anaknya di meja wastafel dan melepaskan baju tidurnya, melepas popok dan membuangnya di tempat sampah. Ia mengambil sikat gigi anak-anak dan menggunakan sedikit pasta gigi di atasnya. "Buka mulutmu, Kookie."

Jungkook membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan papanya membersihkan giginya dengan lembut dan perlahan. Setelah selesai, Sehun mengisi gelas dengan air minum dan memberikannya pada Jungkook. "Ingat, Kookie. Jangan ditelan."

Anak itu berkumur dan dengan berantakan membuangnya. Setidaknya ini lebih baik dari pertama kali Sehun mengajarinya untuk berkumur. " _Good boy_." Pujinya dan menghadiahinya dengan ciuman di pipi.

Sehun melepaskan bajunya dan menyalakan _shower_ , memeriksa suhunya agar tidak terlalu dingin atau panas untuk Jungkook. Setelah siap, ia membawa Jungkook di bawah _shower_ itu dan memandikannya dengan lembut diselingi dengan bermain. Setelah mereka selsai mandi, Sehun segera memakaikan Jungkook baju dan juga mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri. Ia juga tidak lupa mebawa popok dan baju cadangan untuk Jungkook.

"Kamu ingin sarapan apa?" Tanya Sehun ketika mereka memasuki lift. Ia menekan lantai satu dan mengayunkan tangan mereka yang bergandengan."Nasi."

"Sepagi ini? Bagaimana kalau makan yang lain?"

"Pancake..."

"Hmm... Pilihan yang bagus. Pancake." Seringai Sehun. Lift berbunyi dan mereka berdua segera menuju restoran hotel dengan Sehun yang melupakan tentang sesosok pria yang membuatnya tidak bisa tidur semalaman.

" _Selamat pagi, Tuan. Anda ingin memesan apa?"_ Seorang pelayan segera menghampiri mereka.

" _Saya ingin memesan pancake blueberry ukuran kecil dan susu untuk anakku, dan juga roti panggang dan kopi untukku._ " Pesan Sehun.

" _Tambahan lainnya, tuan?"_

" _Tidak ada, hanya itu. Terima kasih._ "

Pelayan itu membungkuk sebelum mengundurkan dirinya dan kembali lagi 15 menit kemudian dengan membawa pesanan mereka. Pelayanannya sangat cepat karena tidak banyak yang sarapan pagi itu. Jungkook memakan makanannya dengan senang membuat Sehun mencubit pelan hidungnya dan mendapatkan tamparan ditangannya. Jangan pernah mencoba memisahkan Jungkook dari makanannya.

Mereka menggunakan taxi untuk menuju tempat rapat Sehun setelah sarapan dan membutuhkan waktu 30 menit untuk mencapai tempat rapatnya karena lalu lintas yang padat pagi itu. Lalu lintas di Jepang sama parahnya seperti di Korea. Mereka berhenti didepan gedung cabang perusahaan dimana Sehun bekerja dan disambut oleh penjaga yang kelihatan mengantuk. _"Kami ingin bertemu dengan Kwon Jiyong._ "

" _Apa anda sudah membuat janji dengan beliau?_ " Tanya penjaga itu tidak terlalu peduli.

" _Tidak juga, saya dari cabang Korea._ " Balas Sehun.

" _Jiyong-san berada dilantai empat._ " Ia memberikan kartu pengunjung pada Sehun. _"Anda harus menggunakan ini."_

Sehun menggunakan kartu pengunjung itu dan berjalan menuju lift. "Kookie, ingat pesan papa ya. Jangan berisik ketika papa sedang berbicara dengan orang, oke?"

"Oke, papa."

Mereka sampai di lantai empat dan Sehun segera menuju ruangan yang sudah ia kenali ketika ia berada disana tiga tahun lalu. "Jiyong!"

Pria yang dipanggilnya menoleh dan tersenyum lebar ketika bertemu Sehun dan memeluknya. "Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu denganmu."

"Tidak terlalu lama," Balas Sehun, menepuk punggungnya. "Kulihat kamu mengganti warna rambutmu lagi... Tapi, _really_? _Pink?_ "

" _I'm fabulous, okay?_ " Jiyong mengibaskan rambutnya. Ia menyadari sosok kecil disebelah Sehun dan ia berjongkok, mesejajarkan tingginya. "Ahh, kamu pasti Jungkook! Terakhir aku bertemu denganmu saat kamu masih bayi!"

Jungkook melepas pegangannya pada tangan papanya dan membungkukkan badannya pada pria berambut pink. "Aw, dia sangat sopan."

" _Well_ , kamu tahu apa yang mereka bilang, _like father like son_." Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, bangga.

"Uh-uh. Tentu." Jiyong menatapnya ragu-ragu dan hal itu membuatnya mendapat hadiah dari Sehun berupa pelototan. "Kenapa kamu membawanya?"

"Tidak ada yang bisa mengasuhnya dan sebelum kamu bertanya tentang pengasuh bayi, aku tidak mempercayai mereka."

Pria berambut pink itu berdeham dan bangkit berdiri, membersihkan debu (yang tidak ada) dari kemeja designernya. "Kupikir kita harus memulai rapatnya karena semua orang sudah hadir didalam."

Setelah itu, semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu memfokuskan perhatian mereka pada layar proyektor. Jiyong berjalan kedepan dan berdiri disebelah layar itu. " _Selamat pagi semua, seperti yang kalian lihat kita kedatangan direktur dan koordinator fashion dari cabang kita di Korea, Oh Sehun."_

Sehun membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit. _"Ini adalah ketua team desain kita, Misaki._ " Jiyoung menunjuk pada wanita yang terluhat gugup dan menggunakan baju yang _tomboyish_. Sekali tatap dan kalian bahkan tidak menyangka ia bekerja di bidang fashion, terlebih sebagai ketua tim desain. Ada dua perempuan disampingnya yang nampak lebih _update_ dalam hal fashion yang bernama Lizzy dan Lucy.

" _Dan inilah ketua tim marketing kita,_ " Jinyoung menunjuk pria berwajah serius dan menggunakan kacamata. _"Dua orang disebelahnya adalah Natsu dan Mayushii_." Natsu terlihat seperti pria temperamental sedangkan yang perempuan nampak seperti berada di dunia lain ( _airhead)_. Suatu tanda tanya bagaimana mereka bisa bekerja sebagai sebuah tim dan belum menghancurkan perusahaan.

" _Sehun disini akan mengawasi proyek_ Summer Wonders _kita._ " Jelas Jiyong. _"Ah, sebelum aku lupa, sponsor kita adalah Kim Corp, salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Asia. Aku dengar dari atasan jika_ CEO _nya akan hadir di salah satu pertunjukan kita, jadi kita harus menunjukkan penampilan kita yang terbaik agar ia tidak mengira kita menyia-nyiakan uangnya."_

Semua yang berada diruang itu seketika menegang, termasuk Sehun tapi dengan alasan berbeda. Ia melirik Jungkook yang dengan antengnya bermain game di iPadnya dan ia berdoa agar semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana.

Sehun berdeham sebelum berjalan kedepan dan menggantikkan Jiyong. _"Saya akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menjelaskan modal kita, lokasi, model, dan pakaian yang akan sampai besok."_

.

.-.

.

Sekitar pukul jam 6 Sehun dan Jungkook sampai dihotelnya. Mereka berdua lapar dan memutuskan untuk makan malam di restoran hotel karena juga lebih dekat. _"Selamat malam, tuan. Anda ingin memesan apa_?" Tanya seorang pelayan.

" _Uh, saya mau menu keluarga,_ " Sehun menujuk menu. " _Soda untukku dan..."_

"Kookie, mau jus jeruk?"

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apel."

" _Jus apel untuk pria kecil ini._ " Senyum Sehun. Pelayan itu menulis pesanannya dan mengundurkan diri. Ada banyak pengunjung restoran malam ini, kebanyakan dari mereka menggunakan pakaian karya desainer terkenal dan Sehun merasa agak aneh karena hanya menggunakan pakaian biasa. Ia melihat sekeliling sembari menunggu pesanannya datang dan tatapannya terpaku pada sesuatu- atau seseorang.

Dua meja darinya, sepasang mata menatapnya dengan intens. Jantung Sehun berdetak kencang dan kepanikan muncul menguasainya. Telapak tangannya mulai berkeringat dan kakinya bergetar. Jongin duduk dengan seorang pria didepannya yang sepertinya partner bisnisnya dan ia berbicara pada pria itu tapi tatapannya masih tetap pada Sehun.

Sehun merasa gugup, ia merasa ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya. "Papa?" Suara Jungkook membebaskannya dari belenggu kepanikan. "Papa, Kookie lapar."

"Huh? Ah, makanannya sebentar lagi sampai." Sehun mencoba tetap tenang. "Sabarlah, Kookie." Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan adalah tetap tenang dan berlaku seperti tidak melihat Jongin. Setelah makan malam ia akan langsung menuju kamar hotelnya dan mencoba menjaga jarak dari Jongin sepanjang minggu.

Tetapi tatapan intense Jongin membuat Sehun merasa tidak nyaman dan sialnya ia mulai merona. Sangat menjengkelkan mengetahui jika Jongin masih mampu membuatnya seperti ini bahkan setelah tiga tahun.

Tidak lama kemudian makanan mereka sampai dan Sehun makan dalam diam sambil mendengar Jungkook berceloteh ria. Ia tidak melihat kearah Jongin tapi ia tahu Jongin pasti penasaran siapa Jungkook. Sehun menelan makanannya dengan gugup dan mencoba memikirkan rencananya sambil makan sekaligus mendengarkan Jungkook.

Jungkook memakan suapan terakhirnya dan meminum minumannya sendiri. Melihat itu membuat Sehun bangga karena Jungkook bisa makan dengan baik dan tidak berantakan seperti anak seumurannya yang lain. "Kamu sudah selesai? Kita harus cepat kembali kekamar." Ia ingin sekali keluar dari restoran ini secepat mungkin.

Pelayan datang dan memberikannya tagihan yang ia bayar dengan cepat dan memberi tips yang banyak. Pelayan itu memandangnya terkejut seperti baru kali ini diberikan tips sebanyak ini dan berterima kasih padanya.

Sehun segera menggandeng anaknya dan berjalan cepat menuju elevator. Ia menekan lantai 5 tanpa memperhatikan seseorang yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding dengan mata tertutup dan menghela nafas lega.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Oh Sehun."

Sehun bisa merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak sejenak dan ia mulai merasa panik lagi. Perlahan ia membuka matanya dan ia langsung bertatapan dengan pria yang paling tidak ingin ia temui. Mencoba mengatur dirinya dan tidak terlihat lemah, Sehun berdiri tegak namun kaku dan menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook. "Ya, kita bertemu lagi Kim Jongin."

Jongin menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding yang berada didepan Sehun dengan tangannya yang berada dikantung celananya. Sehun melirik kearahnya; ia masih terlihat sempurna seperti yang ia kenal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Segala tentangnya sempurna, mulai dari pakaiannya hingga rambutnya yang menggunakan gel dan kulit eksotisnya.

"Apa dia anakmu?" Pria yang lebih tua itu bertanya sembari menatap Jungkook yang kembali menatapnya. Jungkook memang mirip dengan Sehun tapi tingkah lakunya persis seperti ayahnya...

"Jelas." Ia mulai penasaran kenapa liftnya ini bergerak sangat lambat.

"Kapan kau memilikinya?" Sehun merasa Jongin terlalu banyak bertanya padanya.

"Setelah kita bercerai." Ia menjawab, memang itu benar adanya.

"Kau menikah lagi?"

Kenapa ia punya banyak sekali pertanyaan? Sehun menelan ludahnya. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku kehilangan kontak dengan ayahnya dan aku rasa percuma berusaha mencarinya." Ia tidak bohong, ia hanya tidak menjelaskan semuanya.

Keheningan canggung melingkupi mereka dan lomba saling tatap masih berlangsung antara Jongin dan Jungkook. Jongin terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu ketika lift berbunyi dan terbuka di lantai 5. Sehun segera menggendong Jungkook dan membawanya menuju kamar mereka tanpa menoleh kebelakang, menoleh pada mantan suaminya.

Ketika mereka sudah berada didalam kamar, aman, Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya di kasur dan masih memeluk Jungkook. "Papa, Kookie tidak suka orang jahat."

Ia menepuk pelan kepala anaknya dan tersenyum. Jongin mengeluarkan aura berbahaya dan juga aura tidak bersahabat mungkin itulah yang membuat Jungkook tidak menyukainya. Mereka bilang anak-anak dapat merasakan aura orang dewasa dan ia sangat mengerti kenapa Jungkook tidak menyukai Jongin.

Ia bisa merasakan sakit kepala mulai menyerangnya dan ia mengepalkan tangannya. Mereka sudah hidup damai dan tidak mencampuri urusannya tapi kenapa ia harus kembali hadir dan menghancurkan keseimbangan hidup mereka?

Ini tidak adil. Jongin sudah membuat mereka menderita walaupun tidak langsung tapi hal itu nyaris membuat orang menjadi gila. Sehun memeluk Jungkook dan mengecup kepalanya. "Kookie, papa sangat menyayangimu."

"Kookie juga sayang papa."

.

.-.

.

Dan ini 1825 word. Maafkan karena lama update, tanganku ga tau kenapa sakit banget dibuat ngetik. :(


	6. Chapter 5

**Daffodil**

Written by **BearLover** AFF { story/view/782234/}

Pair : Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun (KaiHun)

Warning : Boys Love, Mpreg.

.-.

"Kookie, makan telurmu dengan benar."

"Sayang, makan pelan-pelan."

"Kookie, jangan hiraukan pria itu."

Hari ini Sehun sedang jengkel. Ia sangat jengkel, panik, dan marah disaat yang bersaaan. Kenapa, kalian tanya? Karena si brengsek Kim Jongin sedang duduk didepannya.

Pria itu berlagak seperti pemilik dunia ini yang dengan tidak tahu malunya duduk di meja mereka dan makan sarapannya dengan tenang seakan tidak ada yang terjadi apapun padanya. Apa yang kalian sebut jika mantan kalian datang dan ikut sarapan bersama denganmu, semeja dengan anak yang merupakan anak kandungnya?

Ah benar, kata yang tepat mencerminkan keadaan mereka adalah _fucking twisted_.

Kehadiran Jongin membuat Sehun marah, panik, dan bingung bercampur menjadi satu. Merea tidak seharusnya duduk satu meja dan berlagak tidak ada yang terjadi pada mereka di masa lalu. Ia belum mengatakan satu katapun pada pria didepannya dan mencoba menjaga jarak sebaik mungkin, tapi seperti yang mereka bilang rasa penasaran dapat membunuh kucing. Jadi itulah yang ia lakukan, ia menarik nafas dan mencoba mengontrol emosinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Jongin menatapnya dan menyeringai. "Aku disini karena ada urusan bisni. Kalau kau lupa, aku diundang perusahaanmu untuk menghadiri pertunjukan _runaway_ mu dan memastikan apakah uangku digunakan dengan baik atau tidak. Asal kau tahu, aku benci menginvestasikan uangku pada bisnis yang tidak berguna.

 _Ia berlagak seperti seorang pangeran lagi_ , Sehun membati. "Aku tahu itu," Ia mengepalkan tangannya. "Maksudku, kenapa kau disini, di mejaku dimana aku mencoba menghabiskan waktuku bersama anak _ku_?"

Jongin dengan anggun mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu sebelum menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi. "Aku hanya berpikir akan menarik melihatmu menghabiskan waktu dengan anakmu."

"Jadi, kami hanyalah sebuah contoh untukmu supaya kamu memiliki pengalaman dengan, oh aku tidak tahu mungkin dengan istri barumu?" Sehun sungguh-sungguh mencoba mengatur emosinya, tapi pria yang lebih tua itu mengetes kesabarannya.

"Oh, apakah aku mendengar nada cemburu darimu, Oh Sehun?" Seringai diwajah itu semakin lebar. Sehun tahu tatapan yang diberikan Jongin padanya; itu adalah tatapan ketika ia memiliki seseorang dalam genggamannya dan mempermainkannya seperti bonek. Ia bisa merasakan nadinya kejengkelannya muncul di dahinya dan ia tidak bisa menahannya.

"Aku? Cemburu?" Dengus Sehun. "Jangan salah, Kim Jongin. Aku hanya berpikir apakah kau bisa mendapatkan seorang istri. Mungkin seorang wanita dengan status yang _lebih tinggi_ yang ingin menikahi pria tak berperasaan sepertimu. Aku tidak heran jika kau pulang hanya untuk berhubungan sex dengannya dan juga dengan orang lain di tempat tidur yang sama besoknya. Ingat pria yang kau nikahi selama setahun? Yeah, ia menyesalinya. Yang bagus darimu hanyalah seberapa pintar kau menguntai katamu."

Saat ia selesai mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya nafasnya sedikit tersenggal dan Jongin menatapnya jengkel, tatapan yang ia berikan pada orang yang sudah membuatnya marah. Ia baru bisa mengontrol kembali amarahnya ketika Jungkook memanggilnya. Ia menggendong Jungkook dan mengambil tasnya sebelum ia pergi.

Jongin bisa membayar makanan mereka secara ia pria kaya gila.

.-.

"Kookie, kamu duduk disini ya. Papa mau kerja dulu, jangan aneh-aneh ok." Sehun mendudukkan anaknya pada sofa dan memberikannya iPad untuk dimainkan. Mereka sedang berada di ruang uji coba dimana model akan mencoba pakaiannya dan para designer akan mengatur ukuran bajunya agar nampak sempurnah di tubuh modelnya.

" _Sehun-san, kami akan melakukan sesi modeling. Tolong berdiri disini."_ Misaki mengintruksikannya. Sehun berdiri disamping dan menggunakan waktu itu untuk mengobservasi orang-orang yang ada disana. Misaki terlihat seperti orang yang buta fashio tapi ia memiliki kemampuan pemimpin yang baik dan memiliki selera fashion yang baik walaupun tidak terlalu nampak.

Lizzi berteriak girang ketika melihat pakaian yang imut dan memuji para model, yang walaupun agak genit tapi bisa merona karena pujian darinya. Sedangkan Lucy sepertinya mendapat kemudahan karena para model pria bisa bertindak dengan baik. _Well_ , mungkin karena mereka menatap payudaranya yang montok.

Ketika saatnya percobaan, para model melakukan _catwalk_ satu persatu dan Sehun memperhatikan mereka dengan serius sembari mengingat beberapa saran untuk meningkatkan performa mereka. Ia melirik ke arah Jungkook yang sedang serius menonton _Pink Panther_ di iPadnya dan mengeluarkan kekehan imut yang bergema memenuhi ruangan, menyebabkan suasananya sedikit santai dan ceria.

" _Kupikir, show pertama kita akan berhasi._ " Komentar Sehun setelah melihat percobaan mereka. " _Karena target design kita adalah para remaja, aku yakin ini akan berhasil di pasaran dan menghasilkan banyak keuntungan. Gunakan dengan baik uang sponsor dari Kim Corp untuk lokasi runaway dan designya._ "

Rasanya senang sekali mengambil keuntungandengan uang Jongin walaupun ia bisa membuat itu kembalidalam jumlah yang dua hingga tiga kali lipat dari yang ia gunakan.

" _Oh iya, kita punya satu hari lagi untuk mempersiapkan ini semua. Ini akan menjadi runaway pertama dari tiga runaway kita. Kalian harus memberikan penampilan yang baik bagi para pengunjung dan membuat mereka membeli produk kita._ " Imbuh Jiyong. Para model mengangguk dan tekad muncul diwajah mereka.

" _Tapi ada satu model kami yang masih di China._ " Kata Lizzy.

" _Kiko-san masih di China?!"_ Teriak Misaki. _"Bukannya ia harusnya sampai hari ini? Oh tidak, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Ada beberapa orang penting yang datang hari ini._ " Gadis itu dengan gugup berjalan mondar-mandir.

" _Acara tidak bisa berlangsung karena dia adalah bintang utama kita._ " Sehun menggigit bibirnya. " _Apa yang ia lakukan disana?"_

" _Dia terlambat datang karena ada keterlambatan jadwal pada perusahaan di China._ " Jiyong berdecak. _"Orang-orang ini bahkan tidak becus bekerja. Mereka menghambat kita, ugh. Mana kopiku? Aku butuh kopi. Aku tidak bisa... Aku ga bisa menerima ini"_ Lucy memberikannya kopinya yang sudah dingin dan walaupun ia jijik dengan kopi dingin ia tetap meminumnya.

" _Kita harus memikirkan rencana lain jika ia terlambat hadir runaway."_ Salah satu anggota tim fashion berkata " _Apa yang harus kita lakukan?_ "

Jiyong menghela nafas dan membuang gelas kopinya. Ruangannya menjadi sunyi untuk beberapa menit walaupun ada beberapa suara dari para model yang keluar karena merasa urusan mereka disini sudah selesai. Pria berambut pink itu menatap sekeliling dan tiba-tiba ide muncul dikepalanya. "Aha!" Teriaknya. _"Aku ada rencana B tapi ini hanya bisa dilakukan jika Kiko-san beneran ga bisa hadir."_

" _Bisa membaginya dengan kami?"_ Tanya Sehun.

" _Eh, kali ini percaya padaku saja._ " Jiyong meringin. _"Rencana ini tidak aneh kok._ "

" _Kamu membuatnya terdengar aneh dan menakutkan_."

Jiyong tertawa keras dan menepuk punggung Sehun. Si pirang (Sehun) memutar bola matanya. _"Kita tidak ada rencana besok kan?_ "

" _Selain mempersiapkan panggung, tidak ada jadwal atau rencana lain lagipula kamu tidak perlu hadir melihat persiapan panggung. Kenapa?_ "

" _Aku akan berkencan."_

" _Hah? Siapa orang beruntung itu? Aku yakin kau pergi dengan seorang pria karena kamu leboh memilih hotdog daripada taco."_

" _Kau dan pikiran mesummu."_ Sehun memutar kembali matanya sedangkan para gadis diruangan itu merona dan tertawa. _"Kencanku ya Jungkook."_

" _Oh, anakmu?"_

" _Yep, aku sudah janji padanya untuk membeli oleh-oleh untuk pamannya dan juga berjalan-jalan._ " Sehun tersenyum sambil melihat anaknya yang terlihat sangat polos sedang duduk dan bermain game dengan semangat.

.

.-.

.

" _Permisi, kenapa saya tidak bisa masuk kamar saya?_ " Tanya Sehun pada resepsionis. _"Saat aku menggesekkan kartunya terdengar suaranya tapi pintunya tidak mau terbuka."_

" _Anda berada dikamar berapa, pak?"_ Tanya resepsionis itu.

" _365"_ Respon Sehun sembari mendudukkan Jungkook dikonter.

" _Sepertinya akses anda di tolak, pak._ " Balas resepsionis itu sambil memperhatikan komputernya.

" _Kenapa bisa?"_

" _Tidak ada alasan pasti pak, pemilik hotel hanya menyantumkan bahwa anda harus meninggalkan hotel hari ini atau ada konsekuensi yang harus bapak tanggung._ " Resepsionis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan meminta maaf.

Sehun terkejut; ia diusir tanpa alasan yang jelas. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah. Ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang merugikan pihak hotel dan ia diusir? Mungkin...

" _Uhm, jika saya boleh bertanya... Siapa pemilik hotel ini?"_

" _Um, Tuan Kim Jongin adalah pemiliknya, pak._ " Jawab resepsionis itu, nampak ragu-ragu.

" _Oh, pantesan_." Sehun menghela nafas. Kim Jongin memang tidak segan-segan menyingkirkan musuhnya. Ia tidak segan-segan mengusir seorang pria dengan bayi berusia dua tahun keluar dari hotelnya. Sehun tidak akan protes karena alasan Sehun mengusirnya karena tadi pagi ia baru saja menghinanya (secara tidak langsung) selain itu ia juga butuh menjaga jarak dari Jongin, sejauh mungkin kalau bisa. _"Oke, aku akan pergi sekarang. Sepertinya aku tidak diterima oleh seseorang disini._ "

" _U-uh, pak jika anda mau kami bisa menawarkan transport untuk bapak menuju hotel lain._ " Resepsionis itu tergagap karena mengalami situasi yang agak sulit.

" _Hotel mana yang dekat dengan SMTown?"_

" _Hotel Bangtan, pak"_

" _Aku ingin pergi kesana."_ Kata Sehun. _"Tapi tolong bukakan pintu kamarku, aku harus mengambil barang-barangku."_

" _Baik pak."_

.

.-.

.

"Kookie, besok kita akan pergi beli hadiah dan makan banyak makanan." Senyum Sehun pada anaknya sembari menggenggam tangan mungulnya. Jungkook membalasnya dengan kekehan imutnya dan hal itu membuat perasaannya menghangat menghadapi hari yang melelahkan ini. Jongin memang brengsek karena mengusir mereka tapi ia juga bersyukur karena mereka tidak perlu bertemu dengannya lagi.

Pasangan ayah-anak itu keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju van yang sudah disediakan oleh pihak hotel. Seorang pelayan hotel membantunya membawa kopernya dan memasukkanya ke van saat Sehun menyelesaikan pembayaran lain selain biaya kamar karena itu dibiayai oleh perusahaanya.

Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Jongin yang hendak memasuki hotel dengan beberapa bodyguard dibelakangnya. Sehun menggendong Jungkook dan berjalan menuju pintu. Nampaknya Jongi menyadari kehadirannya namun Sehun sama sekali tidak meliriknya dan berjalan keluar dari hotel itu.

Mungkin... Ini yang terbaik bagi mereka berdua.

.

.-.

.

Hope you like it guys, tetap sabar menunggu KaiHun momennya ya. Jangan lupa review. Aku suka review kalian. :D Oh ya, disini bahasanya aku buat jadi agak ga terlalu baku karena Sehun disini cerewet banget orangnya, jadi kalau terlalu baku juga bakal aneh, kuharap kalian menerimanya. :D


	7. Chapter 6

**Daffodil**

Written by **BearLover** AFF { story/view/782234/}

Pair : Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun (KaiHun)

Warning : Boys Love, Mpreg.

.

.-.

.

"Papa..." Jungkook menarik ujung baju ayahnya dan menunjuk mainan mobil berwarna merah. Sehun mengambil mainan itu dan memberikannya padanya. "Kamu mau ini? Papa akan membelikannya untukmu."

Pasangan ayah-anak itu sedang berada di toko mainan yang dekat dengan hotel baru mereka. Sehun terbangun dengan perasaan bahagia karena ia tidak perlu berpapasan dengan Jongin setiap pagi. Ia masih harus bertemu dengannya saat acara besok tapi ia bisa menghadapinya jika hanya beberapa jam.

"Hmm... Apa yang harus kita beli untuk paman Suho dan paman Yixing?" Tanya Sehun. Jungkook mengambil gantungan kunci berbentuk _poop_ dan menunjukkannya pada ayahnya. "Eh, kamu mau itu?"

Bayi laki-laki itu menggeleg. "... Untuk paman Suho?" Ia mengangguk. "Pilihanmu sangat unik sekali, Kookie. Tapi ia pasti tidak akan protes karena ini darimu. Bagaimana untuk paman Yixing?"

Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya berpikir sebelum memilih boneka kukang. "Kamu benar-benar punya selera yang unik dalam memilih hadiah, kamu memang anakku." Papanya tertawa. "Ayo kita bayar ini semua."

Sehun membayar semua mainan dan Jungkook bersih keras untuk membawa sendiri mainannya. Ia mengajak Jungkook ke toko _bubble tea_ yang berada di sebrang jalan. " _Saya ingin membeli dua Milk Tea tapi satunya tidak pake pearls ya, dan saya juga beli sandwich ini._ " Ia meletakan sandwich di konter.

Setelah membayar semua pesanannya mereka duduk dibangku taman dan Sehun memberikan Jungkook _bubble tea_ tanpa pearlnya. Hembusan angin saat itu hangat dan ia menghirup aroma alam yang segar itu. Jarang sekali ia mendapatkan waktu untuk bersenang-seang dengan anaknya sejak ia disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya. Bekerja di industri _fashion_ tidak akan pernah habis dan ia selalu mendapat waktu yang sedikit untuk beristirahat. Untuk Sehun, menghabiskan waktu bersama Jungkook sangat menyenangkan dan cukup untuk membuatnya kembali semangat untuk menghadapi 24 jam kedepan.

"Hari ini cuacanya bagus ya," Sehun tersenyum sembari membuka bungkus sandwich untuk Jungkook. "Ohh, lihat ini, bukannya ini sandwich yang lezat?" Ia memberikan roti itu pada anaknya dan merasa sangat tersentuh melihatnya makan dengan lahap.

"Ayo kita makan di tempat yang bagus nanti malam," Sehun mengunyah sandwichnya. "Papa bosan dengan makanan hotel dan makanannya juga mahal. Papa melihat kedai rameh tadi, tapi kupikir kamu masih belum bisa memakannya." Jungkook merengek.

"Jangan merengek, gigimu masih belum sepenuhnya tumbuh dan kamu juga tidak pernah merasakan rame." Ia memutar matanya. "Nanti malam kita makan di restoran keluarga saja, ok?"

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan Sehun yang mendominasi pembicaraan dan Jungkook yang menggerutu dan merengek untuk membalas perkataan Sehun bayi itu akhirnya menghabiskan sandwichnya dan Sehun membersihkan mulut juga tangannya dengan tisu basah. "Setelah ini kamu mau pergi kemana?"

Bayi itu melihat sekeliling dan menunjuk tempat bermain. "Eh, tapi kamu baru selesai makan."

"Papaaa~" Ia merengek.

" _Fine, fine..._ "

.

.-.

.

" _Semua model bersiap."_ Jiyoung berinstruksi. _"Acara kita akan dimulai 15 menit lagi."_ Para model segera menuju ke _backstage_ untuk memperbaiki rambut dan _make-up_ mereka.

Jungkook sedang duduk dikursi sembari memakan biskuit lembut khusus anak-anak dan dikelilingi oleh beberapa staff. Jungkook menunjukkan ekspresi _tidak-peduli_ nya yang _sama_ dengan seseorang dan Sehun hanya menggelengkan kepala, berpikir jika ia hanya mengkhayalkannya.

" _Dengar,_ " Pria berambut pink itu menepukkan tangannya dua kali untuk mendapat perhatian semuanya. _"Akan ada orang penting diluar sana seperti direktur lapangan, perwakilan sponsor kita, representativ dari brand lain dan juga bagian marketing dari Eropa dan Amerika. Sebagai penampilan tema pertama, kita harus membuat mereka terpesona dan tetap datang pada penampilan tema kedua kita. Jadi aku ingin kalian pergi keluar sana dan lakukan yang terbaik dan aku tidak peduli jika harimu buruk atau apapun, aku hanya ingin kalian bekerja secara profesional, mengerti?"_

Para model berteriak menyanggupi dan sebagian bergumam tidak setuju karena ia menggunakan kata-kata yang buruk didepan anak kecil, yang Jiyong sendiri tidak terlalu peduli.

Tiba-tiba Lucy datang sembari berlari kedalam ruangan dan terjatuh. _"K-Kabar buruk!"_

" _Ada apa?"_ Misaki membantunya berdiri.

" _Penerbangan Kiko mengalami_ delay _selama dua jam!"_

" _Apa!?"_ Kepanikan memenuhi ruangan itu dan beberapa berbisik jika penampilan hari ini harus dibatalkan.

" _Tenang semua!"_ Suara Jiyong memenuhi ruangan. _"Aku sudah menyangka ini akan terjadi, kita harus menggunakan rencana B."_

" _Apa rencana B?"_ Lizzy bertanya gugup. Mereka tidak boleh membatalkan acara ini karena sebagian besar tamu sudah sampai dan lebih penting lagi mereka bukan hanya orang penting, mereka sangat-sangat penting!

Sehun yang membersihkan bibir anaknya menghentikkan kegiatannya dan penasaran kenapa ruangan menjadi sangat sepi. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat semua orang diruangan itu menatapnya. _"... Aku tidak berpikir membersihkan bibir bayi adalah sebuah tindakan kriminal?_ "

Jiyong memutar matanya, para model diruang itu masih menatapnya bingung tapi hanya Lizzy yang berteriak histeris sembari berloncat dan menepuk tangannya. _"No way!"_

" _Yes way,"_ Jiyong menyeringai.

" _Hello? Aku masih disini."_ Tambah Sehun.

" _Kamu akan membawa bokongmu berjalan di panggung itu untuk menggantikan Kiko_ and slay the show. _"_

" _Hanya jika kau lupa, aku tidak memiliki dua buah melon besar didadaku dan aku juga tidak akan menggunakan pakaian wanita selain itu... Aku hanya pernah_ runaway _sekali dan itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu."_

" _Aku tidak memintamu untuk memakai pakaian wanita, bodoh. Kami perlu 24 orang untuk acara ini dan jika hilang satu tentu akan tidak lengkap. Kita punya desain pakaian pria lain yang seharusnya untuk tema selanjutnya tapi kupikir team desain tidak akan protes untuk membuat desain baru."_

Tiga musketer (Misaki, Lucy, dan Lizzy) menganggukkan kepalanya mereka dengan semangat dan memberinya acungan jempol. _"Aku ada disana saat kamu melakukan_ runaway _untuk SMTown dan kupikir kamu memiliki tubuh yang sempurna untuk pakaian itu._ " Tambah Lizzy.

" _U-uh, aku tidak tahu..."_ Sehun mengambil langkah mundur.

" _Kamu tidak ingin acara ini kacau kan?"_ Rayu Jiyong. _"Jika ini kacau, semua orang di ruangan ini akan kehilangan pekerjaan mereka. Lucy tidak bisa mengirim uang untuk kakek-neneknya yang sakit dan Lizzy tidak akan bisa mendesain lagi. Para model akan kehilangan pekerjaan imipian mere-"_

" _Baiklah, baiklah!_ " Pria berambut pirang itu mendesah kalah. _"Kamu selalu menggunakan alasan ini!"_

Jiyong menyeringai puas sedangkan Lucy berbisik jika ia sudah tidak memiliki kakek-nenek. _"Kookie, papa akan berada diluar sebentar yang dan orang-orang disini akan menjagamu. Lucy, bisakah kutitipkan Jungkook padamu sebentar?"_

" _Tidak masalah!"_ Dengan cepat ia sudah berada di sebelah Jungkook dengan matanya yang bersinar menatap keimutan Jungkook.

Lizzy memberikan pakaiannya pada Sehun dan menemaninya menuju ruang ganti diluar.

.

.-.

.

" _Good morning, ladies and gentlemen!"_ Jiyong memulai acara dengan menyapa para tamu. _"Terima kasih untuk datang untuk melihat SMTown Summer Wonders Project Theme One. Desainer kami telah melakukan yang terbaik dalam menciptakan baju untuk pembukaan proyek ini. Penampilan hari ini akan disempurnakan dengan penampilan dari Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, silahkan menikmati."_

Jiyong dengan cepat berjalan menuju _backstage_ saat musik sudah dimulai dan Kyary Pamyu Pamyu muncul dipanggung. 30 detik menuju berlangsung dan model pertama keluar menggunakan _dress_ bunga.

" _Aku tidak percaya kamu berhasil memaksaku untuk melakukan ini._ " Sehun menggerutu saat seorang stylist mulai me _make-up_ inya.

" _Aku hanya melakukan tugasku,"_ Jiyong menyeringai. _"Bukankah aku luar biasa?"_

Sehun mengguakan kaos polo berkancing berwarna biru muda dengan celana pendek berwarna biru langit. Ia menggunakan _make-up_ ringan untuk semakin menonjolkan keindahan alaminya dan rambut yang ditata berantakan. Sepatu boot berwarna oranye kecoklatan menyempurnakan penampilannya. _"Ini sangat memalukan, kau berhutang banyak padaku."_

" _Yeah, yeah. Ketiga lagu ketiga mulai itu saatnya kamu tampil, jadi kamu masih punya waktu untuk latihan."_

" _Aku tidak perlu latihan, lagipula aku hanya harus berjalan."_

Nafas Jiyong tercekat, ia menatapnya shock, _"Ini bukan cuma berjalan-"_

" _Aku tahu,"_ Sehun tertawa. _"Aku hanya bercanda."_

" _Ya, kau memang harus seperti itu."_

Mereka bisa mendengar musik berganti dan Sehun tiba-tiba merasa gugup karena waktunya untuk tampil semakin dekat. Ini seperti saat ia presentasi didepan banyak orang saat ia kuliah dulu yang membedakannya kali ini adalah ia harus berjalan bukan berbicara.

Bagaimana jika ia melakukan kesalahan dan terjatuh? Apakah orang-orang akan menertawainya? Bagaimana jika ia masuk majalah sebagai model yang tidak profesional? Ia tidak akan mampu menghadapi dunia ini lagi.

Sehun berdiri dan memeluk Jungkook dengan erat. "Ahh, papa butuh kamu untuk menenangkan papa sekarang, Kookie." Jungkook kebingungan karena acara makannya terganggu tapi ia tetap memeluk papanya dan tetap melanjutkan acara makannya. Pria berambut pirang itu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku anaknya dan menciumnya di kedua pipi gembilnya.

" _Sehun, kamu harus siap-siap sekarang._ " Jiyong memperingatinya.

Sehun secara tidak rela melepaskan pelukannya dari Jungkook tapi ia kembali memberinya pelukan lagi sebelum menitipkannya pada para staff. Ia mengangguk pada Jiyong dan ia bersiap pada posisinya. Lagunya berubah lagi dan model pria mulai berjalan keluar.

" _Giliranmu yang ke-empat._ " Bisik Jiyong.

Dua.

Tiga.

Dan _it's showtime_.

Mengambil nafas dalam, Sehun menampilkan _poker face_ andalannya dan dengan dorongan lembut dari Jiyong... Ia berjalan keluar.

Oh Sehun berjalan keluar dengan kepercayaan yang tinggi. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan intimidasi dari para penonton saat ia berjalan di _runaway_. Semuanya bejralan dengan lancar sampai ia melihat seseorang yang sangat tidak ingin ia jumpai dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Kim Jongin duduk dibagian depan dan matanya mengikuti segala gerak-gerik yang Sehun lakukan. Pandangan itu seperti menghakiminya, menatapnya dari atas hingga bawah dan _menelanjanginya_ dengan matanya. Sehun benar-benar lupa jika mereka mengundang pria _tan_ itu dan ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangannya.

Menelan ludah secara refleks (walaupun tak terlalu nampak) ia mencoba mempertahankan posturnya dan ia berhenti ketika hampir mencapai ujung panggung, berpose dengan tangan berada di saku dan membiarkan para pengunjung mengevaluasi baju yang ia gunakan. Sekali lagi tatapannya bertubrukkan dengan Jongin dan ia melihat pria itu menyeringai padanya. Ia dengan cepat memutus kontak mata mereka dan berbalik, berjalan dengan kecepatan stabil menuju _backstage_.

Sehun menghela nafas yang secara tidak sadar ia tahan begitu sampai di _backstage_. Beberapa staff dan Jiyong bertepuk tangan untuknya dan mengacunginya jempol atas penampilannya. Ia dengan sopan mengucapkan terima kasih dan duduk di kursi dengan Jungkook yang saat itu sedang dimanjakan oleh beberapa staff wanita.

Sehun melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin dan menyadari pipinya merona, jantungnya berdetak kencang dan ia bisa merasakan adrenalin memenuhi tubuhnya. Ia mengenali perasaan ini dengan baik. Ia secara sembunyi-sembunyi melirik gundukan yang terbentuk diantara kedua kakinya dan ia mengumpat dalam hati.

Ia ereksi.

Dan itu semua karena seorang pria sialan bernama Kim Jongin.

.

.-.

.

Sehun dan Jungkook sedang berada dipesawat tujuan Korea dan seperti biasa, bayi laki-laki itu sedang mengunyah biskuit lembutnya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi, Sehun menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memikirkan kejadian yang terjadi pada dirinya karena berkontak mata dengan Jongin dan juga... Masalah kecilnya.

Kejadian tadi sangatlah memalukan, bagaimana bisa ia terangsang hanya karena mantannya menelanjanginya dengan tatapannya? Untuk satu hal kejadian tadi tidaklah masuk akal dan untuk hal lainnya... Itu juga tempat yang buruk untuk terangsang.

Pertama Jongin yang mempunyai hotel yang ia pilih, dan ia sarapan bersamanya dan anaknya, kemudian mengusirnya dan menatapnya intens saat ia ada di panggung. Jongin selalu memenuhi pikirannya dan membingungkannya. Sebenarnya apa yang ia rencanakan kali ini?

Bukankah dia yang mengajukan perceraian mereka dulu? Potongan memori masa lalu tidaklah mudah untuk dilupakan. Mungkin sekarang saatnya mencari orang lain agar ia bisa fokus pada Jungkook dan juga pasangan barunya. Yeah... Mungkin itu yang terbaik.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat ketika ia tenggelam dalam pemikirannya dan tanpa ia sadari ia sudah sampai di Korea. Pasangan ayah-anak ini bersiap-siap untuk turun dari pesawat.

"Sehun!" Suara familiar memanggilnya. "Oh Sehun, disini!"

Pria berambut pirang itu melihat sekelilingnya dan pandangannya berhenti pada Kris. Kris yang melambai padanya dengan semangat dan menyebabkan para pengunjung lainnya melihatnya aneh. Sehun meringis dan membungkuk untuk menggendong Jungkook dengan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya membawa barang bawaan mereka. "Ugh... Kookie, kenapa kamu begitu berat?"

Ia berjalan cepat menuju Kris sambil tersenyum lebar dan langsung disambut pelukan Kris dengan Jungkook berada diantara mereka. "Woah, aku begitu merindukan kalian!"

"Kami bahkan tidak begitu lama pergi," Sehun memutar matanya saat Kris melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah Jungkookie, sudah lama tidak bertemu." Kris mengambil Jungkook dari gendongan Sehun. "Kamu semakin gendut dan berat, _seriously_ Sehun seberapa banyak kamu memberinya makan?"

"Ia tetap minta makan dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya." Protesnya. "Oh ya, aku juga tidak menyangka kamu ada disini."

Kris menyadari usahanya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dan tertawa. "Aku ingin mengejutkanmu dan juga mengantar kalian pulang atau mentraktir kalian makan."

"Apa ada acara spesial?" Mereka mulai berjalan menuju tempat mobil Kris diparkirkan, dan jaraknya agak jauh dari bandara.

"Tidak ada acara spesial atau alasan tertentu, aku sudah tidak bertemu dengan monster kecil ini selama sebulan dan mentraktirnya makanan adalah hadiah yang terbaik untuknya." Kris tersenyum sembari berlompat-lompat kecil, membuat Jungkook tertawa dalam gendongannya.

Sehun tersenyum lembut melihat interaksi mereka. "Jangan terlalu banyak memberinya makan. Nanti aku tidak bisa menggendongnya lagi."

Mereka tertawa saat sampai di mobil Kris. Kris membuka kuncinya dan menyalakan mesin mobil sedangkan Sehun memasukan barang bawaannya pada bagasi. "Hei, aku tidak punya tempat duduk bayi untuk Jungkook."

"Hmm... Aku bisa duduk dibelakang bersamanya," Sehun menggendong Jungkook dan duduk dibangku belakang. Kris sudah siap di belakang kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya. "Kamu mau makan dimana?"

"Aku tidak ingin menuju restoran yang lama mempersiapkan pesanan kita. Aku sudah lelah." Ia mengerutkan hidungnya dan Jungkook merengek setuju.

" _Fast food?_ KFC?" Usul Kris. "Ada alasan kenapa mereka disebut restoran cepat saji..."

"Yeah, tidak apa-apa."

.

.-.

.

"Aku dengan kamu melakukan _catwalk_ di Jepang." Kris tertawa.

"Dan aku bahkan sudah nyaris melupakannya!" Ia melempar kentang padanya. Mereka saat ini berada di sudut restoran cepat saji dengan Jungkook berada dikursi bayinya. Ia memberikan Jungkook beberapa kentang dan ayam yang sudah dipotongnya kecil-kecil untuk mempermudahkan bayi gendut itu memakannya.

"Semua orang diperusahaan membicarakannya, kau tahu?" Kata Kris. "Kita menonton _broadcast_ langsungnya."

"Mereka lihat?!" Sehun mengerang. "Bagaimana aku berhadapan dengan mereka besok?"

"Santai, untuk ukuran amatir kamu melakukannya dengan baik."

" _Yeah, right_." Ia memutar matanya dan menggigit ayamnya. Kris mengambil kentang goreng dan menyuapi Jungkook, ia bahkan tanpa sadar mengatakan _'aww'_ dan _'Kookie, kenapa kamu begitu imut?'_ saat menyuapi Jungkook. Sehun melihat perilakunya dan ia merasakan perasaannya menghangat.

Mereka menyelesaikan makanan mereka dan dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen Sehun ketika Jungkook terlelap dalam pelukan ayahnya. "Aku nyaris berharap jika ia tidak pernah tumbuh dewasa."

"Nyaris?"

"Aku penasaran bagaimana ia saat dewasa nanti... Aku hanya ingin menyimpan dan menghargai setiap momen pertumbuhannya, saat ia mengatakan kata pertamanya, ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk pertama kali, bahkan saat aku mengganti popoknya. Aku hanya ingin mengingat setiap detail bersama saat aku masih bisa melakukannya."

Kris tertawa ringan. "Hidup itu pendek, jadi nikmatilah, oke?"

"Yep." Sehun melihat ke jendela dan mendesah pelan.

"Kita sampai..." Ucap Kris saat ia memparkirkan mobilnya di _basement_ apartemen Sehun. Ia mematikan mesin mobil dan membawa barang bawaan Sehun. Mereka menggunakan lift dan menekan tombol lantai 4.

Sehun membenarkan gendongannya pada Jungkook saat ia memasukan password apartemennya. Ia menghirup nafas dalam, merindukan aroma apartemennya. " _home sweet home_."

Kris menyalakan lampu dan meletakan barang bawaan Sehun diruang tamu sedangkan Sehun menidurkan Jungkook di tempat tidur. Ia melepaskan sepatu bayinya dan menyelimutinya sebelum mengecup keningnya.

"Aku pikir aku harus pulang sekarang." Kata Kris.

"Oh tidak, tunggu." Sehun membuka kopernya dan mengambil kotak berukuran sedang. "Ini ada oleh-oleh untukmu."

Kris duduk disofa dan membuka kotak itu. Ia menarik nafas terkejut dan mengelurkan sebuah _globe_. Itu adalah bola salju yang indah dan pohon Sakura berdiri ditengahnya, dikelilingi salju. Itu menunjukan walaupun bunganya mekar saat musim semi, pohon itu bisa bertahan saat musim salju asalkan pohon itu tetap kuat.

"Aku menemukannya di toko mainan saat aku mengajak Jungkook dan _globe_ itu menarik perhatianku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi itu mengingatkanku tentangmu." Aku Sehun. "Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Aku sangat menyukainya." Kris tersenyum. "Terima kasih untuk kado luar biasa ini walaupun sekarang belum natal."

"Benarkah? Untunglah!"

Kris berdiri dan memeluk Sehun yang terkejut mendapatkan perilaku seperti itu. "Ini juga cukup untukku." Ia berbisik dan Sehun memikirkan maksud dari perkataan Kris. Ia sangat dekat dengan Kris dan ia bisa mencium aroma parfum yang dipakainya dan ia tidak sadar menghirup aromanya.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka melepaskan pelukannya dan Kris pamit pulang, meninggalkan Sehun yang kebingungan.

Ia mendudukan diri di sofa, Sehun memikirkan tentang makan malam bersama Kris tadi. Kris terlihat sangat natural bersama Jungkook dan mereka nampak seperti ayah dan anak. Sehun merasa mereka adalah sebuah keluarga saat makan malam tadi, saling bergurai, menyuapi satu sama lain, berjalan bersama.

Ia mulai berpikir... Bagaimana kehidupannya jika ia menikahi Kris dan bukan Jongin?

.

.-.

.

Maafkan jika banyak typo. :)


	8. Chapter 7

Sudah tiga minggu semenjak acara di Jepang, proyeknya masih berjalan namun Sehun sudah tidak lagi mengawasinya karena tugasnya hanya memastikan _show_ pertama bisa berjalan dengan lancar walaupun memang ada kendala seperti penerbangan Kiko yang di tunda dan ia diminta untuk menjadi model pengganti.

Ia mendengar dari Baekhyun jika banyak sekali yang menelpon perusahaan dan banyak jurnalist yang menanyakan apakah dirinya dalah model baru perusahaan mereka dan bahkan ada yang ingin menjadikannya model untuk _icon_ produk mereka. Dan tentu saja Sehun menolak penawaran itu, ia berpikir menjadi seorang model itu sungguh melelahkan dan ia lebih memilih untuk bekerja dibalik layar saja. Selain itu, jika ia menerima tawaran model itu pasti banyak orang akan penasaran dengan Jungkook dan terlebih karena Sehun adalah orang tua tunggal, pasti akan banyak skandal dan rumor yang bertebaran nanti. Dan jangan lupakan bagaimana keadaan Jongin nantinya jika para wartawan mengetahui jika ia adalah ayah dari Jungkook, bagaimana responnya?

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan menampar wajahnya.

Ia baru saja memikirkan tentang Jongin... Lagi. Jongin berhasil memenuhi pikirannya setiap ia lengah dan ketika ia tidak sengaja memikirkan Jongin, ia selalu mengingat kejadian memalukan yang terjadi saat _show_ di Jepang tiga minggu yang lalu.

Dan saat itulah ia mendengar tawa pengganggu yang mengganggu _quality time_ nya. Ia menengadah dan menatap pengganggunya bengis. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Yah! Apakah itu caramu berbicara pada _hyung_ mu ini, hah?" Baekhyun membalasnya sambil mengusap air mata yang muncul karena terlalu banyak tertawa. "Kamu sangat lucu saat tenggelam dalam pikiranmu, kau tahu?"

"A-A-Apa?" Ia terkejut dan malu, pipi putihnya perlahan berubah menjadi merah padam. "Sejak kapan kau ada disini, hyung?"

"Tidak terlalu lama untuk melihatmu 5 kali mengganti ekspresimu dalam 5 detik." Balas Baekhyun sembari menepuk kepala Jungkook yang menggambar sambil tengkurap dilantai. "Kenapa kau membawanya kemari?"

"Yixing dan Suho sedang berada diluar kota, jadi tidak ada yang menjaganya selain itu aku juga tidak percaya pada pengasuh bayi. _By the way_ , tolong jawab pertanyaanku kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Yah! Hormatilah aku sedikit!" Baekhyun berdiri dan mencubit pipinya.

"Ow, ow, ow... Berhenti, hyung!" Sehun menyerah. " _I'm so sorry, hyung._ "

Baekhyun melepas cubitannya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat _dongsaeng_ tampan dan imutnya ini menyerah. Sehun mengusap pipinya yang memerah dan menatap garang pada Baekhyun. " _Anyway_ , aku disini untuk memberitahumu jika manajer ingin aku dan dirimu untuk mengecek toko perusahaan kita minggu depan."

"Terkadang aku lupa jika kamu adalah bagian dari tim marketing, hyung. Ouch!" Sehun mengusap pelan pipinya yang nyeri.

"Tambahan lagi," lanjut Baekhyun. "JYP Nation menanyakan keputusanmu lagi untuk mejadi model mereka lagi, sudah berapa kali mereka tanya? 10 kali mungkin? Kamu sangat populer, Sehun-ah."

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi populer, hyung." Gumamnya. "Tolak saja mereka lagi dan tolak penawaran lainnya."

Jungkook yang dari tadi terdiam perlahan bangkit dan berjalan pelan menuju papanya untuk menunjukkan karyanya. Sehun memangku batita itu dan mendudukkannya dipangkuannya, ia melihat karya dari anaknya dan tersenyum penuh kasih sayang. "Seperti biasa, Picasso papa! Ini adalah sebuah mahakarya, Kookie."

Batita itu terkekeh geli ketika papanya menggesekkan hidung mereka dan mencium pipinya. Baekhyun mempersilahkan dirinya sendiri untuk duduk dikursi yang berada didepan meja Sehun dan tersenyum; senyum yang mengandung kehangatan dan simpati. "Aku penasaran, apakah kamu masih ada kontak dengan orang tuamu?"

Pria beramput pirang itu mendadak tegang, bahunya kembali tegap dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. "Tidak..."

"Sehun, sudah berapa kali kukatakan padamu, mereka mungkin sudah tidak menganggapmu anak mereka tapi kamu masihlah darah daging mereka, dan mereka masihlah orang tuamu. Mereka yang melahirkanmu, setidaknya katakan pada mereka jika mereka sudah memiliki cucu."

"Aku tahu," Balasnya dengan suara serak. "Tapi mereka mengganti nomor telepon mereka dan bahkan ketika aku mencoba pulang ke... rumah, mereka menolakku."

"Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi, Sehun-ah. Itu kehendak mereka untuk berlaku sesuka mereka." Baekhyun meletakan tangannya di atas tangan Sehun. "Kamu sudah melewati banyak tantangan sejak kamu masih muda."

"Tapi itulah yang membuatku kuat, hyung." Senyum kepahitan menghiasi wajahnya dan Baekhyun merasa marah kepada dunia karena pria manis dihadapannya ini dipaksa untuk dewasa terlalu cepat. Tidak diakui oleh orang tua sendiri, dikhianati mantan suami dan harus mengurus anak mereka seorang diri. Secara tidak sadar Sehun telah membangun dinding kasat mata di sekeliling dirinya untuk membuatnya nampak kuat dan tangguh, tapi ia tahu... Sehun itu rapuh.

"Sial, aku tidak terlalu baik berurusan dengan momen sedih seperti ini." Baekhyun memperbaiki postur tubuhnya dan berdeham.

"Hei! Jangan mengumpat didepan anakku!" Sembur Sehun.

"Oops, _my bad_." Baekhyun meringin dan melambaikan tangannya sembari berjalan keluar dari ruangan Sehun.

Jujur ia akui, Baekhyun sangat penasaran seperti apa mantan suami Sehun yang sebenarnya. Tentu saja ia tahu pria itu sangatlah brengsek tapi maksudnya adalah bagaimana penampilan dan personalitasnya. Baekhyun sudah menjadi sahabat Sehun sejak kuliah tapi ia sama sekali tidak tahu siapa pria yang menjadi pernah suami sahabatnya itu.

Pernikahan mereka tertutup, tidak ada perayaan, hanya menandatangani beberapa kertas dan berciuman, kata Sehun. Bahkan dilihat dari acara pernikahan mereka sudah menunjukkan keanehan, bukankah pernikahan harus dirayakan seperti yang terjadi di dongeng, ya?

Sehun pernah bilang jika ia bahagia dan ia tidak butuh perayaan pernikahan karena suaminya itu orang yang sibuk. Bahkan setiap kali mereka bertemu Sehun selalu bilang jika suaminya punya banyak pekerjaan. Tapi... Ia yakin Sehun pernah menyebutkan namanya beberapa kali, namun sialnya ia terlalu mabuk atau tidak terlalu memperhatikan Sehun kala itu. _Gosh_ , Baekhyun merasa dirinya adalah teman yang tidak berguna.

.

.

Sehun mengunjungi restoran keluarga didekat kantornya untuk makan malam bersama Jungkook. Saat ini ia sangat menyesal karena tidak membawa mobilnya, ia seharusnya juga lebih fokus memperhatikan laporan cuaca bukannya malah memperhatikan presenter yang tampan dan seksi itu.

Menghela nafas, ia berdiri didepan restoran dan hanya atap yang memisahkan dirinya dari hujan diluar sana. Jungkook sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak digendongannya. Ia menunggu taksi dan sepertinya tidak akan ada yang lewat dalam waktu dekat. "Aku sangat bodoh!"

Ia menatap dengan iri pada beberapa mobil yang melintas didepannya dan menghela nafas lagi. Mungkin ia harus menelpon seseorang untuk menjemputnya. Baekhyun masih belum punya SIM dan Yixing sedang di luar kota jadi pilihan terakhirnya adalah... Kris.

Sehun mengeuarkan ponselnya dan hendak menelpon Kris ketika ia menyadari mobil Mercedes hitam perlahan berhenti didepan restoran tempat ia bernaung. Ia berpikir mungkin itu adalah salah satu pelanggan dari restoran itu jadi ia tidak terlalu memperhatikannya.

"Oh Sehun", ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar memanggilnya.

Terkejut, Sehun nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya namun ia berhasil menangkapnya dan menatap pemanggil itu. "Jongin?"

Kaca mobil itu sudah terbuka dan Jongin menyeringai sambil menatapnya, untuk seseorang yang sudah pernah menikah dengan pria itu Sehun tahu pasti jika Jongin sangat kelelahan dibalik seringainya itu. "Sepertinya kamu butuh tumpangan."

Sehun merengut dan berpikir sejenak. Ia sangat ingin menolaknya dan memilih untuk menunggu Kris tapi saat ini ia sedang membawa Jungkook, dan udara malam tidak baik untuk anak-anak. Mengesampingkan ego dan harga dirinya, ia menerima tawaran itu.

Ia berlari kecil menuju mobil Jongin sambil menutupi Jungkook agar tidak terkena tetesan air hujan dan segera memasuki mobil itu. Begitu ia duduk didalam mobil itu, indra penciumannya penuh dengan aroma khas dari parfum Jongin dan ia menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia melirik diam-diam pada Jongin yang saat itu menyeka tetesan air hujan di kepala Jungkook dan detak jantungnya perlahan meningkat.

Kenapa Jongin membantunya?

"Dimana rumahmu?"

"Huh?" Ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Rumahmu..."

"Oh..." Gumam Sehun sebelum ia mengatakan alamat apartemennya dan memperhatikan jari Jongin yang mengetikkan alamat apartemennya di GPS. Ia membenarkan posisi tidur Jungkook di pangkuannya dan berdeham. Secara tidak sadar Sehun menghirup nafas dalam, menikmati aroma parfum Jongin yang mengingatkannya akan masa lalunya.

Tidak lama hingga mereka berdua sampai di apartemen Sehun dan Jongin memparkirkan mobilnya di _basement_ untuk menghindarkan mereka dari hujan. Sehun dengan terburu-buru keluar dari mobil dan juga berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Jungkook.

Ia terdiam sebentar sebelum menutup kembali pintu mobil itu, "Um... Terima kasih."

Sehun segera berjalan menuju apartemennya dan mengganti pakaian Jungkook sebelum mandi air hangat dan merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya. Pikirannya penuh akan suara Jongin, aroma tubuh Jongin, jari Jongin, seringai Jongin, dan segala hal tentang Jongin. Ia sangat bingung dan itu semua karena kesalahan Jongin.

Sehun akhirnya tertidur dan memimpikan mimpi yang sudah lama tidak ia impikan.

.

.

 _Sehun sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya hingga tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan deras. "Sial!" Umpatnya sebelum berlari tapi ia langsung sadar ketika tidak ada gunanya ia berlari._

 _Ia tahu seharusnya ia memperhatikan ramalam cuaca tadi atau membawa payung yang sudah disediakan di atas rak sepatu tapi tidak ia ambil karena pagi itu sangatlah cerah. Ia melambatkan larinya, ia sangat menikmati rintik hujan yang menyentuh wajahnya seperti yang ia rasakan saat kecil dulu. Pada waktu seperti ini ia bisa melupakan segala hal yang sedang terjadi di kehidupannya, ia akan menikmati dan mensyukuri momen yang telah terjadi di kehidupannya._

 _Rintik hujan yang menyentuh tanah terdengar seperti simfoni yang indah di telinganya. Seperti bumi sedang memainkan sebuah melodi yang hanya bisa didengar dengan seksama. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas ringan._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan, Oh Sehun?"_

 _Sehun membuka matanya dan meringis ketika ia menyadari kehadiran kekasih hatinya yang entah kenapa masih terlihat sempurna sambil memegang payungnya. "Jongin!"_

 _Ia berlari menuju pria itu dan berdiri dibawah payung itu, meninggalkan sejengkal jarak di antara mereka. "Apa kamu ingin sakit dan tidak bekerja? Jangan malas, Sehun."_

" _Aku tidak melakukan itu!" Sehun memutar matanya. "Aku tidak membawa payungku jadi aku menikmati rintik hujan."_

" _Hm, kau bodoh ya."_

" _Hei, aku menghargai setiap hal kecil di dalam kehidupan, oke?"_

" _Terserah apa katamu," Balas Jongin, menyeringai._

" _Kamu menggodaku, kan?" Balas Sehun, merengut._

" _Bisa jadi..." Jongin berlagak berpikir._

" _Dengar, terkadang waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat dan karena kita hanya hidup sekali kita harus bisa menikmati segala hal di dalam kehidupan kita, termasuk hal kecil seperti ini. Jadi, apa yang ingin kukatakan adalah kamu harus santai dan- mmph!"_

 _Jongin memutuskan jika ia sudah cukup mendengar celotehan Sehun dan menciumnya untuk menghentikan bibir mungil itu berbicara. "Kamu curang," Sehun merengutkan hidungnya ketika mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. "Tapi aku suka..."_

 _Sehun megalungkan tangannya pada Jongin dan menciumnya lagi, tidak peduli jika jas mahal Jongin basah karenanya._

.

.

.

Yay! Aku update! Semoga kalian ga lupa sama ff ini ya... By the way, aku mau buat **Hun!Uke Group** di **Line** , kalau ada yang berminat bisa langsung **chat** aku ya di **iweniee** jangan Cuma add aja. **Chat ya**. Wkwkwkw... Ditunggu kehadiran kalian disana dan ditunggu juga reviewnya.!


End file.
